The feet are highly sophisticated tools that are incapable of function at birth. They need weight bearing to develop properly. Once a baby begins to bear weight, the bones of the feet begin to develop quickly. The feet, however, do not come with instructions. Thus, a child begins to walk on his feet any way he can. Only when pain and/or functional issues with the feet arise do people search for solutions to their problems.
Many shoes on the current market attempt to make walking easier and more comfortable, but do not help to train or retrain feet how to bear weight and walk properly. For example, shoes and insoles are available to help alleviate pain caused from existing bunions or collapsed arches, but do not help prevent the formation of bunions or collapsed arches.